Valentine's Day at Mount Justice
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: One-shots of each canon pairing for Valentine's Day. Supermartian. ZeexRob. KaldurxTula. RoyxCheshire. Spitfire. "Did you poison these?"


**A/N: Oh my gosh, the first two parts alone took me an hour. Basically, this is my Valentine's Day coverage for all canon pairings 'cause I am a slacker and didn't wanna do multiple short pieces. So I just got a big piece for all of 'em. Hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Sidenote: Supermartian unintentionally turned out the longest, KaldurxTula the shortest. Sorry. My writing varies between pairings, especially with dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day at Mount Justice<em>

"What do girls like?"

Robin and Kid Flash looked to each other, paused their video game, and looked over the back of the couch. "Whatdaya mean, Supey?" asked Wally, figuring this was his chance to screw up the clone's chance of getting M'gann.

And the Boy Wonder already knew where this was going.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, celebrating the life of Saint Vale-"

"It's a mushy holiday, we know," interrupted the ginger, already off the couch and standing beside Conner with a big grin on his freckled face. "Lots of love and candy and flowers and kissing. Not to mention the jewelry." Wally brushed invisible dust off of Conner's shoulder. "But you probably already knew that. So I'll let you in on the secret to V-Day, Supes. It's a carefully guarded secret, let me tell you. No one would ever think of it."

Robin could already see this backfiring. He figured he could at least watch it blow up in his friend's face.

"You can help me?" asked the raven-haired elder as he looked to Wally with gratitude written all over his features.

"Of course, Supey." A devilish gleam had caught his green eyes.

-BREAK-

As they stood outside Mount Justice, looking into a mud puddle KF had found last week (by falling into it), Wally began his lecture. "Megan loves baking, we all know this. And just the same, mud is good for the skin and for the complexion, yada yada." He flipped his hand noncommittally. "So what you should do, Con, is bring her out here to make mud pies."

Robin was already cracking up.

"Mud... pies?" asked the Boy of Steel, black brow furrowed. "Are mud pies edible?"

"No," snorted Wally, "but really, is anything Megalicious makes edible?"

There was no comment for a long moment.

Wally finished, "Exactly." He pointed towards the mud. "So really, you should just bring her out here to play in the mud. And maybe give her a flower petal. Just one. Any more than that and she'll be offended."

Now he was really confused. "But the mud pies won't be edible," Conner said. "And isn't it better to receive more flowers?"

"Con, oh dear, sweet Con." Wally shook his head and splayed a hand out on the clone's chest. "You don't understand anything about love, do you?"

"Do you even _have _a girlfriend?" questioned Superboy, now wondering why he didn't go to Black Canary for help.

Wally left grumbling. A certain bird was at his side. Laughing.

-BREAK-

Valentine's Day, Wally walked towards the mud puddle only to see M'gann and Conner sitting fully clothed in the mud with a small mud castle sitting in front of them with a single daisy petal on top like a flag.

And they were making out.

Why? WHY?

* * *

><p>Robin watched as the zeta lit up and began to give off that bluish shine, his whole body shivering with excitement as he waited for his favorite magician to come on through.<p>

"Zatanna Zatara, A-03."

The girl stepped through, entering the cave to find only the familiar face of the Boy Wonder there; he was in his civvies with a broad smile on his face. "Hey," she said as she approached him, aware of how he suddenly stood up a little straighter and seemed a little bit more skittish.

"Hey yourself," he answered, trying to sound cool; it wasn't that he completely failed, just that he missed the mark.

The magician's daughter could've tortured him a whole lot more if she wanted to. He was already squirming and nervous, the way he got when he was around her alone. Some part of Zatanna's mind was wondering when Kid Flash would pop up. "You said you had something you wanted to show me?" Getting straight to the point would make the bird settle down, hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned widely and watched as a similar smile spread across her pretty face. The boy slowly reached for his sleeve and removed a bouquet of roses, offering them out to her with a coy look; he'd even impressed himself by pulling it off so well.

The girl gave a quiet laugh before holding up one finger, telling him to wait a moment. She had to let the words run through her mind forward and then backwards before saying, "Nibor a fo noitirappa!"

Between the two materialized a red-breasted bird whose wings immediately spread out so that it could take flight into the dark rafters of Mount Justice before vanishing in a puff of wintry white smoke.

The dark-haired girl looked back to the Boy Wonder, whose face was both in awe and warped with jealousy. "I can't do that," he said, almost pouting. He'd been practicing his magic trick for months and even then, she managed to show him up in a mere few seconds.

Blue eyes sparkling as she took the proffered roses, Zatanna placed a brief kiss on his innocent cheek before saying, "I know."

* * *

><p>Batman placed the small jar in front of Aqualad. His terse voice came. "From Atlantis. More specifically, Tula."<p>

The leader's eyes widened as he looked at it and then back at the Dark Knight, nodding his thanks to the vigilante before picking up the jar to peer inside. At first, he saw nothing, silver eyes staring into crystal clear water, obviously from Atlantis.

But water meant nothing to him. He could go outside and find the same water as was in his homeland just outside of Mount Justice. Why would Tula-

And little shapes were moving around inside, tiny creatures wriggling and worming around, nearly invisible to the naked eye. Small, pinkish, beautiful creatures.

Kaldur'ahm smiled.

Seamonkeys.

* * *

><p>For him, it wasn't a holiday. It was another busy night of watching over the city and stopping morons from robbing places and prevented the destruction of about nine buildings per night.<p>

Roy didn't see it as a holiday. It was just Tuesday. And he liked Tuesdays. Most of the villains were tired from their weekend endeavors and decided to quit for the week, or they'd go all in on Mondays and fall-out on Tuesday. So Tuesdays were good for him. Roy enjoyed Tuesdays.

The sirens and flashing lights struck up near the corner of Esquina Avenue and Avenida Way. The archer pulled out a trick arrow and shot it across the buildings towards the wailing echoes and squealing tires.

It was quiet when he got closer, the calls of cops bouncing off of glass windows and up into the night sky to reach Red Arrow's ears. "Where'd she go?" "I thought she was in the car-" "There!" "No, wait-"

Behind the domino mask, Roy peered down into the street, arrow strung and waiting to be released so it could wreak havoc on whoever his target could be.

All he saw were the spinning red and blue lights, the cops hustling around, and a form leaping from ledge to ledge, black hair whipping around a masked face. The lights of the cop cars flashed off of the two sais the woman carried as she continued upwards towards the night sky where the stars twinkled and the moon shone.

"Cheshire."

And almost as soon as the name left his lips, a sai left her hand, flying in his direction.

Roy ducked and watched as the silver blade passed by his face and stabbed itself into the wall behind him, the hilt wearing a note.

Before laying a finger on it, he looked down to see where the assassin had gone.

There was nothing down there except for confused policemen and the sounds of dying sirens.

He turned and took the sai out of the wall and held up the note. It was signed with nothing more than a kiss in deep green lipstick.

"Damn Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>Wally caught a whiff of it. He peeked his head around the corner, looking into the kitchen to see where the chocolate smell was coming from.<p>

His fluffy ginger hair was the first thing Artemis saw. "Come on in, Baywatch," she sighed, setting out a few more cookies and tossing one in his direction, which he had to scramble to catch. "You already annoy me enough, I'm not sure if it's possible to bug me more just by being in the room."

Letting himself in, West munched on the still-warm cookie. Chocolate chip. "You make these?" And a thought struck him, making the boy gag at the food in his mouth. He spat out a few crumbs and coughed hard, making the girl look at him with a quirked brow. The speedster asked after a few gasped breaths, "Did you poison these?"

Giving a choked laugh, Artemis shot him a snarky look. "My mom made them."

Kid Flash gave her a pointed look before taking another bite. "Why'd you bring cookies?" he asked through a mouthful of chocolatey deliciousness. He officially decided right there: Artemis's mom made amazing cookies.

"Valentine's Day, my mom said I should do something nice since I'm the new girl, and she made me bring cookies. Even though I wanted to bring brownies, since M'gann's got the Cookie Monster label."

Wally cracked a smile.

"So," she said, tired of the whole ordeal already, "here are five dozen batches of homemade chocolate chip cookies, brought to you by my mother."

The redhead's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening. "Five _dozen_? For the six of us?"

Artemis shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I told my mom you had a ridiculously high metabolism." The girl looked to the array of cookies. "So she compensated."

"Sweet."

"Also made me run out to buy more ingredients about halfway through."

For a moment, Wally stopped munching. Then proceeded. "Whoops."

"Hey, nothing you can do about it." She snagged her own cookie and took a bite. Her mom made M'gann's cookies look like hockey pucks. "Holy crap, my mom doesn't make cookies enough."

"Clearly," agreed Wally. The speedster snagged another. "Do you think the rest of the team will get any of these?"

"Hell no." She grabbed at least three more to keep close, just so Wally couldn't have them.

He smiled at her and shoved the last of the second into his mouth. "Glad we're on the same page."

Artemis began on her third. "Why don't we have Valentine's Day more often?" she asked after shooting the ginger a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much fun. I love doing romance stuff even though the Spitfire didn't turn out so fluffy. I still love it.**

**Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
